You're What!
by Destiel101
Summary: If you don't like mpreg, then stop right there. Thor and Steve are happy together, but that didn't mean they were expecting to have a baby. Thundershield, possible Scienceboyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know, another one. I can't help it. So this is obviously an mpreg, and not it's not omega verse. I've twisted everything to my liking again. I've only ever read one Thor mpreg story, so I decided to make one. Also, sorry about anything I got wrong about pregnancy or doctoring, I found it off the internet. Sorry if anyone is ooc. Enjoy.**

* * *

It seemed like nothing at first. Small lose of appetite, fatigue, it just seemed like he was working himself to hard.

Then it changed. He started throwing up his breakfast, tripping in practice, his energy levels dropped dramatically, then he stopped eating breakfast all together, instead throwing up whatever was left from his meal the night before.

Steve got worried, even had Bruce check him out a few times, but nothing ever came up.

Everything seemed fine for about a week. No changes, until Thor started complaining about headaches and dizziness. A couple of days later he started having mood swings, being fine one second and snapping at someone the next. He would also wake Steve up in the middle of the night with weird cravings, wanting anything he could have, despite the fact that he was just gonna throw it up in the morning.

They thought maybe it was some sort of weird Asgardian sickness, but Thor had no idea what was happening either.

After about two months they got used to it. Thinking it would pass, until one day, while watching a movie with Bruce, he got up off the couch to get something to drink, and promptly fainted.

Steve had just come out of the elevator when Thor went down; he ran to him and got to him just as Bruce was checking his pulse. The others came in as Steve started asking questions.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?"

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed, "His pulse is strong, but it was unexpected. He showed no signs beforehand."

Tony comes to stand behind Bruce," Nothing? Did he say he was dizzy again?"

Bruce shrugs, "Not to me."

Steve stares at Thor's face from where he's manoeuvred his head onto his lap, when he remembers something. "He told me this morning he was."

Bruce looks up, contemplating, when the alarm goes off.

"We gotta suit up." Tony leaves to put on his suit.

Steve doesn't want to leave Thor, not now. Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll look after him."

He smiles fondly and moves some of Thor's hair away from his face, "You know he's just gonna come join us the minute he wakes up and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Bruce mirrors the smile, "Yeah, I know."

Steve kisses Thor on the forehead before going to change and grab his shield.

* * *

When Thor comes to, the first thing he notices is that he's on the floor. The second thing he notices is someone's put a pillow under his head. He slowly sits up, and looks around the now empty lounge, when Bruce comes in, talking into his com link.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but you're just gonna have to survive without the Hulk for right now. I'm not leaving until Thor wakes up. No, I-"

He stops when he sees Thor getting up off the floor.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Tony."

Bruce rushes over to where Thor is standing, "Hey, how do you feel?"

Thor shrugs, "Fine, what happened?"

"You fainted, I'm thinking it's tied to the dizziness you've been experiencing lately. I had JARVIS run whatever tests he thought might come up with some sort of answer, but the results haven't come back yet."

"Then they are going to have to wait," Thor turns and heads to the elevator. "It sounds like our friends need our help."

Bruce takes a step forward, "You don't have to go."

Thor presses the button to his floor, "I know. I want to." The doors close and Bruce sighs, rubbing his hands together.

"Why can't anyone ever just say 'Okay, you go and I'll stay here and put my feet up'?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later they join the fight. After a few 'You should be home resting, not here fighting killer robots' they joined the action.

It seems like the only thing they fight anymore is Doom and his killer robots, but they have to admit, he's really gone all out this time. The robots are ranging anywhere from three inches to twenty feet tall and attack with everything from lasers and electricity to water and missiles.

It is a long and tiring fight, lasting about four hours. They are all injured, but nothing fatal. Steve is fussing over Thor as usual, he is usually fine with it, sometimes even liking the attention, but with recent events Steve is fussing even more than usual and add to that the long battle and the mood swings, it's just annoying him.

"Would you stop? I'm fine!"

Steve crosses his arms, "No, you are not fine. You were passed out before you came here, you've been off for the past two months and don't think I missed you getting thrown head first through three buildings."

Thor glares at him, "So? I'm fine. I've fought with worse."

That just adds fuel to the fire, "I don't care! All I care about is right here and right now and right now, you need to be checked over."

Thor stands taller, clearly displeased. "What if I don't want to be? Are you going to make me Steven?"

You can tell when Thor is angry; it's the only time he ever calls Steve, Steven anymore.

Steve opens his mouth to reply when Natasha steps between them, putting a hand on each of their chests to push them apart. "Stop. I get it, we are all tired and sore. And some of us moody." She looks pointedly at Thor before turning to face him directly. "What Steve means is, he's worried about you, with what's been going on and then the fainting earlier, it's got him - all of us - on edge. And you were thrown through three buildings in a row. Head first. We know you can handle it, but you are not invincible, so just let Steve worry and let Bruce check you over, for all our sakes."

Thor's murderous gaze softens and he sighs, shoulders dropping, "All right, fine."

Natasha nods, "Good."

As they are about to head back to the tower, Steve stops Natasha with a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

She turns to him, "Hey, you're not the only one worried about him, but you're welcome."

He smirks as they catch up with the others.

* * *

Back at the tower, Thor is sitting on one of the beds in the med lab while Bruce looks over the tests from before the fight. They all came back negative, except for the last one. Bruce frowns, wondering why JARVIS would run a test like that on Thor, so he decides to ask about it.

"Hey JARVIS?"

_"Yes, Dr. Banner?"_ Comes the curt British reply.

"Why did you run the last test?"

JARVIS's reply is quick, _"Ignoring the 0% probability of a positive outcome among males, it was one of the few tests that included all of Mr. Odinson's symptoms."_

"Right, well could you run it one more time, to make sure this answer is the right one."

_"Of course."_

Bruce puts the papers down and walks over to where Thor is sitting patiently. He looks up as Bruce approaches. "Is something the matter?"

Bruce shakes his head, "Nope, just running a few more tests."

That seems to satisfy Thor for the moment. Bruce removes a pen light from his pocket. "Follow the light with your eyes." He moves the light back and forth.

"Good, no concussion. Somehow."

Thor smirks, "Well according to both my Mother and my Brother, I have a very thick skull."

Bruce chuckles, "Well it came in handy. This last test needs to finish before you can go. I'll go let Steve in while we wait."

Thor nods and his smile grows at the mention of his boyfriend.

Bruce let's Steve into the med lab and goes back to his desk to give them as much privacy as he can. Out of the corner of his eye he can see them share a kiss and Steve start fussing over Thor again. He lets him this time, knowing it's best to just let him do what he needs to.

Bruce smiles fondly when JARVIS grabs his attention.

_"Test complete."_

"Print it out for me, please."

_"Right away, Dr. Banner."_

"Thank you, JARVIS."

Bruce takes the paper, reading it over and finding the same results as last time. He chews his thumbnail for a minute before heading over to the happy couple.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Thor alone for a minute?"

Steve gets up from beside Thor, "Sure. I'll be in the lounge if anyone needs me." He pecks Thor on the lips before heading out.

Thor instantly notices Bruce's worried expression. "What is it?"

Bruce looks down at the paper again. "The test came back, and even though it makes so much sense, it is also impossible."

Thor looks confused, "What is impossible? What it is?" He repeats.

Bruce looks straight at him, "I'm just going to come right out with it."

He nods.

"Thor," he starts.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review, think of it as a birthday present, since tomorrow is the 19th, and I am turning 16. Yay! I can't wait! But seriously though, tell me what you think. I am trying to update my other story, but I have no inspiration, but I do for this, and when I write, I keep at it until I lose all inspiration. So if I write for this, there is a very good chance, I will write for my other one. Anyways, all mistakes are mine, sorry, I'm unbeta'd. Anyways, peace out bitches! This is Destiel101, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a record. Shortest time between chapters. Thanks you to those who reviewed, followed and favourited. This is my disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own anything Marvel and I also don't own the show referenced in this chapter. It's obvious, but let me know if you catch it. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, without the A/N it's over 1900 words on paper, before editing. I wrote it all on paper first, I seem to do it faster like that. My hand hurts. And my back. Sorry about rambling, enjoy.**

* * *

_You're pregnant."_

* * *

Thor just sits there, staring at Bruce with his mouth slightly open.

"Thor?" Bruce asks, cautiously.

Thor blinks slowly, his mouth closing. He stares into the middle distance as his right hand comes up to rest on his stomach.

Bruce figures this is going to take a little while and sits on the bed across from Thor's.

After a few minutes, Bruce tentatively sets a hand on one of Thor's knees. "Thor?"

Slowly Thor looks at him, "I'm what?"

Bruce hands him the piece of paper with the test results on it. "You're pregnant. JARVIS ran the test twice and it came out positive both times."

He reads over the paper, one hand still on his stomach. After a minute he whispers, "Two months."

Not catching what he said, Bruce leans slightly forward, "Come again?"

Thor looks up from the test, chuckling without any humour behind it. "I'm two months pregnant. It makes so much sense, why did I not know?"

Bruce shrugs, "I don't know. I'm a doctor, why didn't I figure it out?

Thor hands the paper back to him, "Maybe because male pregnancies are unheard of here."

Bruce nods, "True. Now would you tell me how you are pregnant?"

Thor sighs, "Male pregnancies are uncommon, but not unheard of in Asgard. Most men who are able to conceive are either shape shifters or powerful sorcerers capable of shape shifting, hence my brother's infamous pregnancy."

Bruce nods again, taking in every word.

"As you know, I am neither a shape shifter nor a sorcerer, which lowers my chances my does not deplete them. As the God of Fertility, my chances raise once more. Though I never gave it any thought, not thinking it would actually happen."

Bruce nods a third time, "Well, I've come to learn that our cultures are very different, but in all honesty, I never expected this."

Thor smirks, "That makes two of us."

Bruce chuckles, "At least now we know what's going on and how to treat this."

"Um, Banner?"

Thor seems hesitant and nervous, something he never is. "Yes?"

He looks down at his hand, which hasn't left his stomach, "Do you think we could keep this between us? Just until I figure out the best way to tell Steve?"

Bruce blinks, "Uh, sure. I don't see why not. I won't say a thing."

Thor's smile is beyond grateful. "Thank you."

Bruce smiles back, "No problem."

Thor claps him on the shoulder before leaving the med lab, most likely going to find Steve.

Bruce sighs deeply, knowing this is one secret that is going to be hard to keep.

* * *

Thor heads up to the lounge to find Steve. Just remembering to remove his hand from his stomach before he enters.

He finds Steve and Tony watching something on T.V. Tony trying to explain something to Steve, who is just sitting there looking confused.

"Come on! He's an alien with two hearts and 12 lives, who travels through space and time with random people, saving other random people, in a bigger on the inside blue police box called the TARDIS. What is so hard to understand?"

Steve just stares at Tony.

Tony throws his hands up in defeat. "I give up! You're hopeless!" He stalks out of the room.

Thor sits down beside Steve. "What was that about?"

Steve shakes his head, "I have no idea." He turns his attention to Thor, who looks a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He answers just a little to quickly. He draws a breath. "I'm fine. Just preoccupied. Nothing you need to worry about."

Steve studies him for a minute before coming to some sort of conclusion, "Alright." He leans over and draws Thor into a deep kiss, his hand finding its way into the other's hair.

Thor kisses back, deepening the kiss even more, placing a hand on his lover's chest. They kiss until the need for air cannot be ignored any longer. They rest their foreheads together.

"Stop worrying me." Steve whispers. Thor, thinking about the pregnancy, knowing full well what is to come and not wanting to worry Steve, does his best to ease his boyfriend's mind. "I shall try my very hardest not to."

Steve leans in to capture his lips again. He pulls back, "That's all I ask."

Steve quickly kisses him again before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's eat something. What do you want?"

Thor follows closely behind, "How about some pork, with bananas, pickles and chocolate sauce?"

Steve laughs, used to Thor's weird and disgusting food choices by now and starts hunting for the ingredients to satisfy Thor's latest craving.

* * *

A month passed without any change. Luckily there had been no attacks anywhere, so the Avengers weren't needed - yet.

Since they found out, Bruce had insisted on weekly check ups. No one said anything about them, for which they were both grateful.

Once Thor hit the three-month mark, Bruce decided it was time.

"Thor? Listen, you're about three months in, you have to tell Steve. You're gonna start showing anytime now, I'm actually surprised you aren't already."

Thor looks worried as he places his hand on his stomach, a habit he's picked up recently. He sighs and closes his eyes. "I know. I just- I have no idea how to tell him."

Bruce places his hand on Thor's shoulder, "Thor, look at me." Thor opens his eyes and to Bruce's surprise, not only is there fear there, but unshed tears as well.

Suddenly this got a whole lot harder for Bruce. Choosing his words with care, he continues. "Don't worry about anything. I know what you're thinking. What if he hates me? What if he leaves me? What if? What if? Well I'll tell you something right now, he would never, in a million years, leave you. Do you hear me? You can't focus on the what if's or you'll drive yourself crazy. Steve loves you, more than anything. He'll be thrilled that he's going to be a dad. He may be uncertain at first, since this world is still new to him, but in the end, he will always come back to you. Always. And I know that for a fact."

By the time Bruce is done, Thor is crying. Bruce is worried for a second before he realizes it's tears of relief not dread.

"Thank you." Thor says quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

Bruce, knows this can't be easy on him, and has found a great friend in Thor the past few weeks. "Hey, what are friends for, right?"

Thor smiles through the tears and pulls Bruce into a bone crushing big. Bruce, used to them by now, hugs back.

Thor let's go. "How will I tell the rest of the team?"

Bruce takes a small step back, "I can tell them if you want. Whenever you decide to tell Steve, I can tell the team at the same time. Unless you want to wait until after. Tell them when Steve wants to."

"No, I think it best they are told now, in case something happens." Thor claps a hand on Bruce's shoulder, almost sending him straight to the ground, and managing to dislodge his glasses, making them crooked. "Thank you once again my friend."

Bruce shrugs and straightens his glasses. "It's the least I can do." And it's true. Not only has Thor listened to Bruce's random rants, that could last for an hour, if not more, without complaint. He's also managed to calm the Hulk down, kept him from hurting anyone, and has even kept Bruce from Hulking out on several occasions.

Thor just smiles and draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Well, it's now or never."

Bruce takes off his glasses, folding them up and putting them in his shirt pocket. "Are you sure?"

Thor nods, eyes determined. "I think it best not to wait, lest I lose my nerve and, as you say, 'flake out'."

Bruce nods in understanding, "Let's go then."

Thor and Bruce head up to the lounge, where, conveniently, everyone is gathered for a movie.

As they enter, Tony looks up. "There you two are! J said you were busy."

Bruce sits beside him, "I was running some more tests, just trying to cross more sicknesses of my list."

"Alright." He looks at Thor, who is just standing there, noting the worried look and the hand on his stomach. "You joining us Point Break?"

Thor shakes his head, "No, actually I need to talk to Steve, alone."

Tony looks at Steve with 'I told you so' eyes as Steve gets up and follows Thor out of the room.

As soon as they are gone, Bruce stands up and turns off the T.V. "Dude. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Shut up Tony, this is serious."

Tony instantly shuts up, knowing not to argue with Bruce on serious matters.

Natasha is the one to break the short silence. "What's going on?"

Bruce sighs, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, "I know what is wrong with Thor."

Clint stands up, "What? Since when?"

"A month ago."

"A month?"

Bruce glares at him until he sits down, "Yes, a month. I found out after the battle."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asks Tony, sounding annoyed.

Bruce rubs his hand together, "Because Thor asked me not to."

Clint crosses his arms, "Okay, so why? What is it? Why isn't Thor telling all of us at once?"

"I'm just going to tell you and it will answer all your questions." He looks at each of them individually, Clint looks both angry and concerned, Tony looks annoyed and Natasha's face is blank.

Bruce take a deep breath. "He's pregnant."

"What!?" Tony and Clint both exclaim at once as Natasha's eyebrows shoot up, clearly not expecting that.

Bruce nods, "I know. But apparently his people can get pregnant, and being the God of Fertility, I guess it was just a matter of time. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't know how to tell Steve, but since he's about 13 weeks along, give or take, he's going to start showing soon. So he decided to tell Steve and I offered to tell you guys while he did that."

There is nothing but silence until Tony speaks up, "Three months? He's three months pregnant? With a child?"

Bruce nods again, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Why did he want you to tell us? I mean, I know why, but why not wait until Steve wants us to know?"

"He was worried Steve might reject him."

Clint scoffs, "That's ridiculous."

Bruce agrees, "I know, but if it did happen, or if Steve leaves, needing to process, which will probably happen, he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be sure he'd have someone to back him up, besides me."

It is silent again until Tony breaks it, "Well at least that explains the symptoms."

They all agree on that before just sitting there in silence, wondering how Thor is fairing with Steve.

* * *

As Steve followed Thor to their room, he can't help but let his mind wander. What if Thor was breaking up with him, or what if he was dying? The closer they got, the tighter the knot it Steve's stomach got.

Once they got there, Steve got right to the point. Shutting the door behind him, he asked the fatal question, "What's wrong?"

Thor turned to him, worry and fear written all over his face, his eyes full of unshed tears just waiting to fall. He looks down at the hand still on his stomach. Steve's eyes flicker to Thor's hand, remembering it being there in the lounge, and then back up to his face, where a couple of the tears have managed to escape.

He takes a slow deep breath before starting, "I have known, for the past month, what it is that ails me, but I was hesitant to tell you for fear I would be rejected. Until now, only Bruce as known, for he is the one who discovered it, along with JARVIS. He is telling the team right now, in case you do reject me."

Steve is beginning to worry even more, "Rejected? Why would I reject you?"

Thor takes a shuddering breath, trying not to cry. "As you know, our people are very different. There are things that can happen in my world, that your world would deem impossible."

Steve is more confused than ever, he takes a step towards Thor. "What's going on? Just tell me."

Thor hesitates a moment before looking straight at Steve and coming right out with it.

"I am with child."

* * *

**Bam! There is it! Please review if you can. My back is killing me, that took me about 2 hours to write, excluding breaks, and another two hours to type. Hope you liked it. Sorry about any mistakes, or any oocness. Anyways, hopefully I will see you soon. I will apologize right now if it takes me forever to update, so sorry. Anyways, peace out bitches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, that didn't take long did it? I just love this, and can't stop writing. Oh and a huge thank you to Amal8 who has been reviewing and gave me advice on this chapter. Usually I would go to my dad, but it's kinda hard to explain that you are writing a story about Thor and Steve as boyfriends and Thor is pregnant so... yeah. You can see why I didn't go to him. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please share with your friends and feel free to give me any ideas you might have.**

**Just a warning, I kinda went into the M rating thing in here. No smut, idk how to write that. But I didn't spare many details, oh well, you'll see.**

* * *

Steve wasn't stupid, far from it actually. But when you are frozen in a block of ice for 70 years and then proceed to wake up in a whole new world, even the smartest of people would be confused.

Steve was catching on though. He knows how to use computers. 'Surf the net' as they say. He has a cell phone and knows how to use it. Sort of. He's been catching up on movies, television shows, not to mention music. He understands most of Tony's references by now.

Steve has also come to terms with the fact that they aren't alone in the universe. At first, it was hard to accept. Even after everything they saw, but after the worst of the damage to the city was repaired and people stopped talking about it so much, it was sometimes easy to forget. To convince yourself it was all a dream.

Then came Thor. One day he came back, filling the hole that no one knew was even there. He became family, a solid member of the team, that anyone could lean on at any moment and he wouldn't mind one bit. And that is when Steve started falling in love. At first he denied it with every fiber of his being, not because that was wrong or anything, to the contrary, Steve accepted that part of him a long time ago and had also learned about today's views and even came out to the team. So it wasn't that.

No, it was Jane. Steve knew from the start he had no chance with Thor, though he couldn't help but feel a small spark of hope when during a conversation no one knows who started, Thor admitted he liked to go both ways.

Steve was happy at that, at the time it made him feel like he wasn't the only one. Little did he know what both Bruce and Tony were hiding.

So for months Steve was hopelessly in love with a taken man - no, god - from another world.

Then one day, something changed. Suddenly Steve would catch Thor staring at him, or looking at him somehow, passing glances, out the corner of his eye. He would also make an effort to spend more time with him.

Steve thought it weird, but didn't complain. Enjoying every minute they would spend together.

One night, after a day in the city, they were sitting on a pier. Both with their feet in the water, Steve leaning forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting in his hands and Thor leaning back on his hands. Just watching the sunset, when Thor, out of the blue, asks, "Do you have a special someone, Steven?" He always called him Steven no matter how many times he told him to call him Steve.

Steve is silent. If this were anyone else, he would say he used to, but Thor knows all about Peggy, and Bucky for that matter. Besides, Steve knows he means in the present, not the past.

After a couple of minutes he replies. "Not really." Thor's head turns towards him, eyes leaving the sunset and finding Steve's face. "Not really?" He repeats.

Steve sighs, his head dropping, "It's complicated."

Thor scoots closer.

Steve sighs again, "I'm in love with someone. Like, really in love."

"But?" Thor inquires.

"But..." Steve repeats, trailing off, trying to find the right words. "Ignoring the fact that I don't even know if they feel the same way or not, they're dating someone. And I don't want to get in the way of that."

It's silent after that until Thor starts laughing quietly. Steve's head whips towards him. "What?"

Thor shakes his head and looks at Steve with 'are you serious?' eyes.

"What?" Steve repeats.

Thor chuckles again. "That person you love, would it happen to be the Prince of Asgard who was dating an astrophysicist but broke up with her because they both realized they love each other as family and not as lovers?"

Steve just sits there staring at him, mouth wide open.

Thor laughs again, "I take that as a yes."

Steve just continues to sit there, wanting to ask Thor how he knew, but incapable of speaking. After what seems like an eternity, Steve manages to speak, "Wha? How?"

Thor smiles at him, "Steven, please. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I know the signs, I've seen them in friends, family, even myself. I know when someone is in love."

Steve is flabbergasted, "Okay, but Jane?"

Thor's gaze returns to the sunset, "About a month after my return, we sat down and had a discussion. We came to the conclusion that our love for each other was more like the love you have for family, and decided to be just that, family. The reason I still go over all the time, is I am letting Jane and Erik run tests on Mjolnir, and sometimes me."

"Oh." Steve looks at his hands, where they are resting in his lap. Without looking up, he asks the question he's been dreading. "How long have you known?"

Thor shrugs, "About as long as you have I guess."

Steve looks up, "That long? Why didn't you say something?"

Thor looks at him with one eyebrow raised in question, "And what exactly would I have said? 'Hey, Steven. I know you're in love with me, but I don't know how I feel, so let's just be friends right now?' Yeah, that sounds like it would go over so well." Thor's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Steve doesn't know what to say to that, instead turning his attention back to the sun, which has almost set. Then a question pops into his head, "How do you feel about me?"

He hears Thor move around a bit before answering, "It would be easier to show you."

Steve looks at him, "It would?"

Thor nods as he places a hand on the back of Steve's neck and pulls him forward. Their lips meet, and as they say, sparks fly.

As the sun sets behind the horizon, the two Avengers don't even notice, to busy kissing to care.

After that everything was easy. Just regular couple things, telling everyone, dates, fights, make-ups. And then came the day that they had sex.

At the beginning, they talked, and Thor agreed that he would not bring up sex until Steve did, and Steve was forever grateful.

But then it happened, and then it happened again, and again. Until one day, something changed. Steve wanted to top.

It had been a bad day all around. Steve woke up sore from a brutal workout the night before which cost him a lot of sleep. Thor was still at Jane's for some test, so he wouldn't see him until later. Stark was pulling his chain all morning. That afternoon, the team training session went terribly, and cost Clint three weeks out of action. Which cause Fury to reprimand him. The team was all snapping at each other non-stop. And then a mission ended badly. So in other words, Steve needed an outlet, and who better than a god?

Natasha had dragged out Thor earlier. It was her secret that when she needed to unwind, she'd shop. And for some reason, she loved shopping for Thor. Tony still thinks they're going to some gym to work out, but the rest of the team knows the truth by now.

Thor finally returns, hands full of shopping bags. Steve waits until he's shut the door before speaking. "Thor?" His tone is impatient. Thor sets the bags down, sensing his lover's distress, "What is it love?"

Steve loves Thor's pet names and he smiles a little, "I've a had a really bad day, and I've got a lot of pent up anger."

"Oh, do you wish to spar?" Usually when one of them is angry, they would go down to the gym and throw some punches while ranting about whatever was wrong.

Steve rubs the back of his neck, his desire for this overcoming his embarrassment of asking. "Actually, I had something else in mind."

Thor frowns, "Like what?"

Steve takes a deep breath before walking over to Thor, placing his lips next to his ear and whispering. "I want to take you."

Fully expecting Thor to refuse him, Steve is taken completely by surprise when Thor groans and whispers back, "Then take me."

Steve doesn't think twice before attacking Thor's mouth with his own.

The rest of the night passed in a blissful blur, both Thor and Steve enjoying the change. Soon it became a regular thing, whenever Steve was upset, or just in 'that mood', he would top. Any other time it was Thor on top, so they both had fun doing their 'own thing' so to speak.

It was great. Everything was perfect. For a whole year, no fighting, no problems, nothing. Then this happened. Steve had gotten used to Thor's strange new behaviour, but this - those four words - he wasn't expecting to hear, never in a million years.

_"I am with child."_

Steve is struck dumb, not knowing what to think. "You- you mean you're pregnant?"

Thor nods, still shaking. "Yes."

"H-how?" Before Thor has the chance to answer, JARVIS interrupts, _"If I may, Mr. Rogers? Mr. Odinson seems unable to speak at the moment."_ Steve's surprised Thor can still breathe at this point. "Yeah, go ahead."

Steve gives JARVIS his full attention as he explains how Thor is able to be pregnant. When he is done, even though he understands, Steve still can't comprehend it. He doesn't know what to say or do. So he finds an easy way out. "I-I need some air. I need to think. Do you mind if I take a walk?"

Thor shakes his head a little, "Go ahead." As he walks out in a daze, Steve misses the hurt look on Thor's face.

* * *

Downstairs they others have continued their movie, but no one's really paying attention to it. All to worried about Thor. And to some extent, Steve.

After an unidentifiable amount of time, JARVIS speaks, _"Sorry to interrupt."_ They all jump a little, though no one would ever admit it, Tony answers. "That's fine, J. What's up?"

_"I thought that I should inform you that Mr. Rogers left in a daze to take a walk for some fresh air to think, and Mr. Odinson doesn't seem to be taking it very well."_

Bruce's eyes widen, "Well dammit." They all quickly make their way to the elevator and up to Thor and Steve's floor. They stop before the bedroom door where Bruce steps in front of them, "Now before you guys say anything, I think just I should go in right now. Since I've known from the start, he feels more comfortable around me. I want to save him some dignity and let him get himself together before you guys enter, okay?"

They all nod, nobody having a reason to argue, or just not wanting to. Bruce then turns around, opening the door slowly and stepping into the room, closing it behind him.

Inside, the room is dark, the sun already set, the curtains drawn and the lights off. Bruce waits for his eyes to adjust before looking for Thor. He finds him sitting on the floor, with his knees tucked up to his chest. His arms are hugging his legs and his forehead rests atop his knees.

Bruce approaches slowly, not sure whether Thor knows he's here or not. He sits down beside Thor, pulling his knees up and resting his hands on them. Not knowing exactly what to do, he just sits there, thinking eventually Thor will talk to him.

After about 20 minutes, he finally speaks, "He left." It's quiet and slightly muffled, but Bruce knows exactly what he said. "I know, but he will come back."

Thor lifts his head and looks at him; his eyes are red and puffy, fresh tears making their way down old tear tracks that line his blotchy red cheeks. "And what if he doesn't?"

Bruce smiles what he hopes is a reassuring smile, "Then he isn't the man any of us thought he was, and if he isn't, you are far better off without him."

That cheers Thor up a little and Bruce decided it's time for the team to come in. "Hey, why don't you clean yourself up, the team is right outside the door, waiting to see you."

Thor throws a worried glance at the door. "Don't worry, they're happy for you." Bruce reassures.

Bruce stands up and offers a hand to Thor, who takes it. Once on his feet, he hugs Bruce tightly. "Thank you." Bruce pats him on the back the best he can with his arms pinned to his sides. "Of course."

Thor smiles slightly before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. While he does that, Bruce turns the lights back on and then waits for Thor to finish.

When Thor comes out of the bathroom, he is looking considerably better. He nods to Bruce who heads over to the door to let the others in.

Once everyone is inside, they each take turns saying what they want to say. Bruce coming to the conclusion they decided this while waiting.

Naturally, Tony goes first. "Okay, so we all have things to say and we would all appreciate it if you would wait until the very end to say anything. It will save a lot of time."

Thor nods, expecting the worst.

Tony takes a deep breath, "Okay, so for once in my life I am going to be completely serious. I'm not going to lie, this is a little weird and totally unexpected, but that means nothing. I am behind you 100%. Anything you need, anytime, just let me know and you will have it. As well as, this intrigues me, so I was hoping to run some tests. Feel free to say no. There will be no poking or prodding, just some scans and maybe a blood test, that's all! No harm to you or the baby what so ever. I promise. Also, if the need arises, I can so kick Steve's ass for you." He gestures to Clint.

Clint clears his throat before speaking, "So, ah, like Tony said, unexpected, but I think it's awesome. And you'll make a great dad. Also, I'll be available to babysit at any time."

He looks at Natasha, who instead of speaking right away, walks right over to Thor and hugs him. He hugs back quickly, needing it. She pulls out of the embrace, but keeps her hands on his shoulders, "I'm so happy for you. Big congratulations. I will be with you 24/7. Even if you don't want me to be, cause I know you will need me to be, okay?"

He just nods, crying again but in happiness this time. He takes a shuddering breath before speaking, "Thank you, all of you. Thank you so much. And yes Stark, you may run your tests."

Tony smiles brightly, "Thanks man." Thor smiles, an honest, happy smile. "By the way, I appreciate the offer, if I need someone to kick Steve's ass after I'm done, I'll make sure to some to you."

We all chuckled as Thor continues to smile.

The smile doesn't last though, pretty soon it fades and Thor grows somber. Natasha rubs his arm, "He'll come back."

Thor sighs, "I hope so."

We all do.

* * *

Elsewhere, Steve is walking through a deserted part of town when a black SUV pulls up beside him and Fury steps out. "Captain Rogers."

His shoulders tense, "Director Fury."

Fury steps forward, offering a folder. "I have an undercover mission for you."

Steve takes the folder, opening it as Fury explains, "The middle of the Sahara, a small industrial building, currently holding around 50 kids between the ages of 5 and 12. They are being held by a elite crime organization. Why? We don't know, and we don't care. We just want them out. The council has made it very clear I am to put only one Agent on this. I considered both Agents Barton and Romanoff for this, but in the end you were the best choice."

Steve continues to flip through the file, "How long?"

"A couple months." Steve's sights turn to the tower and his thoughts to a certain pregnant thunderer.

"Less than six?" Fury nods, "I'd say four, maybe five months at the most." He thinks it over, "When would I start?" Fury looks at the car behind him, "Right now." Steve's eyebrows raise, "Now?"

"Yes, now." Fury replies. Steve is confused, "Would I go straight there?" Fury nods, "Yes, this is a high end operation and time is short. We have none to waste." Steve shakes his head, "Would the team know?"

"No. It's confidential."

"Well could I at least send a note to Thor, he needs to-"

Fury interrupts him before he can finish, "No, no one can know. You can walk away from this, go back to the tower, to Thor. Or you can get in the car and come save 50 innocent kids.

Steve is torn, on one hand, he wants to save the kids, the pictures of some of them in the file, smiling up at him, isn't helping. On the other hand, Thor may never forgive him if he just disappears.

After a minute he makes up his mind. Knowing the pain it will cause but also knowing they will understand, hopefully.

He hands the file back to Fury, "Let's go." Fury nods and they get in the car and head off to the Sahara to save come kids, and hopefully not missing the birth of his own.

* * *

**Wow. It's so long. Review. Please! That took way to long to type. I must love you people to update this quickly. I love this chapter so much. Some lines in there I've always wanted Thor to say. Man I had fun writing this one. Anyways, peace out bitches!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this took me forever to write. It's so hot and I've been seriously lacking in motivation, but at least this didn't take me months. It's not my best chapter, and the last part is kinda, eh. But I did my best. I also added some things to Thor, I thought it'd be cool. You'll understand when you get to the part. Enjoy.**

* * *

The team spends the night keeping Thor smiling. They play games, watch movies and swap stories. All in all, it's a fun night.

When morning rolls around, Thor is the only one not awake. Losing the battle with sleep a couple hours before, stretched out on the couch with his head in Natasha's lap.

While watching Thor sleep, they're all thinking the same thing - where the hell is Steve?

Clint is sitting on the floor, cleaning his arrows. He's having a hard timing believing that Steve hasn't come back. He's also angry, I mean who isn't?

As he pours himself a drink, Tony can't help but think that, a small part of him was expecting this. Steve's a good man, no one doubts that, but even good men have their limits. Tony's not surprised Steve's finally reached his. Doesn't make him want to hurt Steve any less though.

Natasha is upset. She can understand that Steve may be having problems coping with this, but that is no excuse. For anyone. To just leave someone you love when they're pregnant. While running her fingers through Thor's hair, she can't believe Steve is one of those guys.

From his place on the chair next to the couch Bruce thinks about all the times he told Thor that Steve would be there for him. Knowing he was wrong is almost enough to make the Hulk come out. Both to smash Steve and comfort Thor.

The worst part is, on one knows what to say to Thor when he wakes up. None of them want to tell him that his boyfriend of nearly two years and the father of his child might never come back.

They're all hoping Steve's just running late, or hasn't thought everything through yet. Even though they know it won't happen, each of them have a little part of them hoping that Steve will walk through the door any minute.

They all sit in silence, enveloped in their own thoughts for about an hour before Thor stirs. All at once, the team's attention snaps to him. Thor's eyes slowly blink open, he then sits up, leaving Natasha's lap cold from where his head had been.

Thor stretches and yawns before looking around. He takes in his surroundings for a minute before asking quietly, eyes downcast, "He never came back, did he?"

Everyone is quiet, no one wanting to confirm the fact. At the silence, Thor gets a clear answer, he bites his lower lip, eyes closing, head dropping and shoulders shaking slightly from barely suppressed sobs.

Natasha moves down the couch to sit beside him. Gently, she takes his head and cradles it to her chest, stroking his hair and shushing him as he tries to control his breathing and stem the flow of tears.

It takes Thor about ten minutes to calm down enough to speak, "Will he ever come back?" They all look at each other before Tony decides to answer. Walking over from the bar to sit on the coffee table right in front of Thor. "Hey, look at me." Thor hesitantly meets his eyes. Tony, noticing the deep hurt and sadness in his eyes, mixed with a little fear, winces slightly and vows to hit Steve with a few repulsor blasts, the nest time he sees him.

Tony sets his drink down and smiles, "I can't say for sure that he will come back, but I will say this. Steve or not, we will always be here for you, no matter what. You have nothing to fear, you're not alone. Steve may still come back. Poor bastard's probably lost down there somewhere."

Thor snorts in amusement at that and Tony mentally high fives himself in victory. Thor smiles at him, "Thank you."

Tony shrugs and picks his drink back up. "Don't mention it, Point Break."

Thor rolls his eyes and gets up off the couch, "I'm going back to sleep." Natasha stands up as well, "Want some company? I'm tired and your couch is so comfortable."

Thor chuckles, "Sure, why not?" Natasha nods before taking his hand and heading to the elevator, calling over her shoulder, "See you guys later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tony calls after them. Clint snorts from his position on the ground, "That's doesn't eliminate much." As the elevator doors close they can hear Thor laughing.

Tony pours himself another drink, "The only reason I'm letting that comment go without revenge is because it made Thor laugh." Clint doesn't look up as he answers, "That was the point."

Tony nods, "Anyway, Brucie! You've been quiet." Bruce shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "What can I say? I've spent the past few weeks reassuring Thor that Steve wouldn't just abandon him. And now it seems like that's exactly what he's done."

Tony rests a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Hey, Thor isn't going to blame you. Anyone of us would have said that, cause that's what we all believed. If you're really worried, then talk to Thor when he wakes up. I promise you, no hate will be there. If anything, he'll be happy to see you. I mean, you have been helping him the past month."

Bruce smiles up at Tony, "Thanks." Tony pats Bruce's shoulder, "Just speaking the truth bro."

Clint looks up from his arrows, "You've gotten sentimental, Stark. Those speeches were deep man." Tony glares at him, "Shut it, Legolas."

Clint smirks, "That's more like it." Tony downs another glass of whatever he was drinking before heading off somewhere, "I'm going to tinker with stuff, you're welcome to join me until Thor's awake Bruce."

Bruce slowly rises from the chair before following Tony to the labs, leaving Clint alone in the lounge to finish cleaning his arrows.

* * *

It's mid afternoon before Thor wakes up. Feeling refreshed, he heads to the bathroom, noticing Natasha still asleep on the couch.

Once he finishes his duties, Thor takes the opportunity to study himself in the mirror, as he had taken off his shirt before climbing into bed. As he studies himself he sees his scars, made from arrows, knifes and swords, and a really bad one on his hip from an axe. He has tattoos; he only got those after his banishment. Most of them are signaling his royalty or his status as a warrior. There is even one that is supposed to protect him from most magic. One he got after picking up Mjolnir, though that one just appeared out of nowhere. So in other words, he looks almost exactly the same, except for one little detail. He's starting to show.

To someone who didn't know him, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Thor knew his body all too well. He spent years shaping it to perfection. So of course he notices the small bump.

As he is studying himself, he doesn't hear Natasha get up and approach the bathroom. The door is open a crack and she sees him standing in front of the mirror. She decides to gently push open the door.

"You're showing." Thor jumps a little when she speaks but doesn't dwell on it. "Yes I am." Thor smiles a small smile, as he rests his hand on the small bump that's appeared, almost overnight.

Natasha smiles as well before giving Thor a minute of privacy and going to grab him some fresh clothes. She heads back to the bathroom and throws the clothes at Thor. "Shower and get dressed, then meet me downstairs. I'm going to make you something to eat."

Thor nods before setting the clothes on the sink and going to turn the shower on.

Natasha heads downstairs, thinking about what would be best to make Thor. She decided on grilled cheese, pickles and bananas. It sounds gross, so she thinks he'll like it.

As she gathers the ingredients, Clint enters and wordlessly takes the ingredients for the grilled cheese from her and starts to prepare them.

Just as Clint finishes the last grilled cheese, Thor walks in, freshly showered. "Mmm, that smells delicious."

Clint smirks as he places the last grilled cheese on a plate, creating a pile of ten sandwiches all together. "I hope so, cause these are all yours. As well as the pickles and bananas Nat has cut up for you."

Thor beams as he sits down, "Thanks! I'm starving!" Natasha and Clint laugh at Thor's enthusiasm as Tony and Bruce walk in.

Tony instantly makes a b-line for the stove, probably to con Clint into making him some grilled cheese for him. Bruce on the other hand, freezes at the sight of Thor, not sure exactly what to do.

Enough time passes for Tony to get two grilled cheese from Clint and Thor to eat all the pickles and bananas and half his grilled cheese before Natasha notices Bruce. Despite not being there for the conversation, she knows exactly what is bothering him and decides to take action.

She notices Bruce's eyes haven't left Thor, so she goes with a quieter method of exiting. She silently gets up and heads over to Clint and Tony, whispering, "Bruce and Thor need to talk and we need to leave. Now." Neither of them argue, just silently follow her out.

Thor notices immediately when they leave and he thinks he knows why. He also knows that Bruce is hesitant to talk to him, though he's not sure why. He decides not to beat around the bush. "Bruce?"

Bruce's attention snaps to him, back from whatever little world it went to. "Y-yes?"

"Come here." Thor gestures to the chair across from him, "Please sit."

Bruce sits down and places his hands on the table, clasping his fingers together. Thor studies him for a minute before asking, "What troubles you? And please, the truth."

Bruce hesitates before just saying it, "I'm worried you might be mad at me."

Thor's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Bruce's hands clench together before he answers. "Cause I've been telling you from the start that Steve wouldn't leave you, and now it's seems like he has."

Thor smiles in understanding, "Ah, I see. Well I am very mad at you."

Bruce's heart sinks, "You are?" Thor nods, "Yes, but not for the reason you said."

It's Bruce's turn to be confused, "Then what are you mad about?"

Thor locks eyes with him, "For the fact that you thought I'd be mad at you for speaking what you believed was the truth."

Bruce chuckles in relief, "Yeah, well, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty stupid." Thor chuckles as well, "Yes, indeed it does."

It's silent until Thor moves his now empty plate away, and leans forward, bracing his forearms on the table, "Bruce, look at me."

Bruce's eyes find his from where ever they had strayed to. Thor smiles before continuing, "I can understand why you might think I would be mad at you, but it's not like it's your fault. I would never put the blame on you for something you had no control over. Did I really seem that shallow to you?"

Bruce shifts and drops his gaze, "No, I guess I was just worried about losing the friendship and trust we've formed over the past month. You're also one of the few people that's not afraid of me. I didn't want to lose that either."

Thor places one of his hands on top of Bruce's clasped ones. "You won't. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm going to need you in the upcoming months, now more than ever."

Bruce is grateful, and feeling slightly stupid. He laughs, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere either. Come on, Tony is dying to run those tests."

Thor laughs as well and follows Bruce to the labs.

* * *

Steve knows that it was incredibly stupid of him to leave, but what was he supposed to do? Let the kids die?

Steve sighs for what must be the millionth time since he got here. He's been the in Sahara for three weeks now and they are no closer to finding a way in.

The heat is unbearable; the food is dry and the water's warm. But Steve couldn't care less; all he's worried about is Thor.

He knows by now that him, and the rest of the team, are thinking he just abandoned him. He knows that if he told Fury that Thor was pregnant, he would probably let him send a letter. But he can't take the chance that Fury might do something else as well.

Steve has been giving 100% to the mission when needed, but whenever he has his own time, his mind wanders. All the way to New York. He keeps wondering, how is Thor? Is he healthy? Is the baby? How much is he showing? Does he know the gender? Picked a name? Started on a nursery?

He's also been thinking about the best way to explain what happened. Not only to Thor, but the rest of them. He knows they will understand saving the children, but that doesn't mean they still won't be mad. Or that Tony won't kick his ass.

He could have said no, had Fury put someone else on it, like Barton or Romanoff, but Fury said, anyone but him and the chance of someone dying goes up. He just couldn't take that risk. Innocent lives, especially children's; in danger, are one of his biggest weaknesses. Fury knew that, and he used it. He hates Fury so much right now, which is odd for him, to hate anyone, but he can't help it.

Fury's torn him away from his family before it even started. He has no idea how Fury sleeps at night, doing things like that.

Steve loves Thor, more than he loved Peggy or even Bucky. And being away from him physically hurts. He needs to see Thor, feel him, and everyday he's away he knows the chances of ever doing either of those things again are dwindling.

He hears Fury calling him and he knows it's time to return to work. He pushes back all those thoughts before exiting his tent. As he does, one thought breaks through, 'I'm coming back for you Thor, no matter what.' He only hopes he can make those words come true.

* * *

**It seems like I have grilled cheese as food in most of my fics, weird. I like it, but not that much. Review please, also, my brother came into my room to chat while his computer was restarting and I ended up telling his what this was about. It was kinda awkward, but went a lot better than expected. Well anything you'd like to see me do, let me know. Peace out bitches!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's been a little while. Sorry. It took forever to get this chapter out. I was rewriting my other stories, or at least fixing them, as well as my godparents were visiting, so I couldn't spend as much time as usual on it. I'm trying to make each chapter at least 2000 words each. This one might be a little under, but oh well. Also, important question at the end, so make sure you read everything. Also, I'm taking advantage of the rated m thing. Tony has a dirty mouth.**

* * *

It's been five months in the desert. Five months in stifling heat, with Fury breathing down his neck and innocent lives in the balance.

Everyone got out alive, the mission was a success.

Even when he was running through a hail of bullets towards terrified children, Steve wasn't the least bit scared.

So he's confused when the thought of entering Stark tower makes him want to run away in fear.

When Steve finally builds up enough courage, he takes a deep breath and walks in. He is greeted immediately by JARVIS.

_"Mr. Rogers. I would say it is good to see you, but then I would be lying."_

Steve blinks, not expecting JARVIS to say something like that. He thinks Tony might have something to do with it.

He ignores the comment and heads to the elevator, pressing the button for the lounge and waiting impatiently to arrive.

When the doors open he steps out, the doors close behind him and almost immediately, an arrow buries itself in the elevators doors right beside his head.

He jerks away from the arrow, heart racing. He looks around the lounge and spots Clint by the TV, his bow still aimed at Steve.

"Clint, what the hell?"

Clint knocks another arrow and moves closer to Steve. "I should be asking you that."

Steve takes a step backwards, his back hitting the door, "I have a good reason-"

Clint comes closer, "Oh I'm sure you do." He lets the arrow loose and comes close enough to cut Steve's cheek. Steve closes his eyes, waiting for another hit. When one never comes, he slowly opens his eyes to see an empty lounge. Not wanting to risk Clint coming back for another hit, he hurries into the hall, looking for someone hopefully nicer.

After wandering around and checking other floors, he comes across Natasha sitting across from the med bay on the floor. When she notices him, her eyes harden and she leaps to her feet, pulling a knife out of nowhere and pressing it against his neck.

Steve is to scared to even blink, he just stands there, barely breathing while Natasha presses her knife harder against his throat, drawing a little blood.

"You're lucky he loves you and that I love him, or I would be skinning you alive right now."

She walks past him, disappearing much like Clint had. It takes about three minutes for Steve to unfreeze. As he does, Bruce comes out of the lab.

When his eyes lock onto Steve, they start turning slightly green.

Even though it shouldn't be possible by now, Steve's fear level climbs.

Though Bruce's eyes are practically glowing green, he hasn't hulked out. Instead he walks towards Steve like the others did. "I can't believe you would just show up here like you haven't been away for five months!"

Once again Steve tries to explain, "I was-"

"I don't care! What I do care about is Thor! And for some stupid reason, he never stopped loving you! Right to the end!"

At first Bruce's words don't register, but when they do, Steve's heart stops. "End?"

Bruce looks away as Tony exits the lab. "Yes asshat, end. He's fucking dead. And the baby."

Steve can't breath. "What?"

Tears are running down Bruce's cheeks when he looks back to Steve. "He went into labour late last night. But he was a month early. His body couldn't take the strain, so he ended up dying after the birth."

Steve can only stare at Bruce, "What happened to the baby?"

Bruce his crying harder at this point, so Tony puts an arm around his shoulders and answers for him. "Being premature, it was to small and survived barely an hour more than Thor did."

Suddenly Steve's world is crashing down all around him. Never more in his life has he regretted saying yes to a mission.

He is about to ask if he can see Thor when Tony starts pushing him towards the elevator. "Get out! You need to get out!"

Steve's brain can't seem to catch up with what's happening, "What?"

Tony keeps pushing, "I said, you need to-"

_"Get out of there Rogers!"_

Steve wakes up with a start; trying to get up and falling right back down when his leg protests.

_"Rogers? Do you copy? Answer me!"_ Fury's voice appears out of nowhere, making him jump.

It takes about 30 seconds for him to remember what's happened.

After months of planning and waiting, they finally got their opening, and they took it.

Everything was going well, they were almost home free, when a bomb was set off.

The tunnel they were in started to collapse, they sped up but one of the kids tripped, so Steve went back for him.

He managed to get the kid out somehow, but the ceiling collapsed on Steve before he could get himself out.

"I copy." Steve sighs in relief, it was all a dream. Or a nightmare. His worst nightmare. Steve prays to whatever gods are listening, that it doesn't become reality.

This would only be Thor's seventh month, every day Steve writes to him. He keeps the letters a secret; he is hoping that by reading them, Thor just might understand.

_"Then get your ass out of there!'_ Fury's voice pierces the silence again. "Yes, sir." Steve replies and starts to search for a way out. He sees a little bit of light shining through a small hole at the top of the wall of rocks.

Slowly Steve gets up, only to fall down again when he puts pressure on his right leg. He decides to catalogue his injuries before continuing.

After some poking and prodding, he figures out his leg is broken, he has at least two broken ribs, lots of cuts and bruises and a possible concussion.

Steve knows he won't be able to do anything with his leg like this, so he calls for help. "Fury, you copy?"

_"Yes?"_

Steve shifts a little before continuing. "My right leg is broken sir, I'm going to need some help."

Fury's reply is quick, _"Then sit tight, help is on the way."_

"Copy that." Steve shifts again and winces when the pain in his leg flares.

Steve, knowing this might take a while, shifts his thoughts to Thor.

He knows he will be seeing him soon and that fills him with both excitement and fear.

But no matter what happens, he is determined to still be in the child's life. He owes that much.

* * *

Back in Stark tower. Thor is undergoing an ultrasound.

Being seven months, he is fairly rounded but not huge.

"The baby's perfectly healthy." Bruce tells him as he passes him a towel and turns off the machine. "Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?"

Thor wipes the gel off his stomach and sits up. "Nay, I want to be surprised." He lays a hand on his stomach as Natasha enters with her hands full of bags.

Bruce chuckles. "Out shopping again?" Natasha nods enthusiastically. Natasha has never had a 'girlfriend' before, and despite being male, Thor has filled the role. They do everything together; he has brought out a side of her that not even Clint knew existed.

And if anyone didn't know she loved shopping for Thor before. Tony. It was obvious now.

Bruce shakes his head, smiling as Natasha holds shirts up to Thor. They were all confused the first time she came home with male maternity clothes. She apparently had told the store clerk that her friend was a big tomboy and preferred men's clothing over woman's, claiming them to be more comfortable. The clerk had said she saw that a lot and was more than happy to make some customized clothes for them.

Thor loved them and so she kept going back. She would buy him clothes, food, baby toys. Anything she thought he or the baby would like.

She helps him into a new pair of sweats and a red t-shirt and steps back to admire her handiwork. Bruce shakes his head again and heads over to them.

"When you're done of your little fashion show, I have the due date."

Instantly their attention snaps to him, their eyes lighting up. "When?" They both say at the same time. Bruce laughs again. "It should be on the 19th of June."

Thor's smile widens. Only two months until he's a father. Though the idea scares him, he knows he'll be fine. After all, amazing people surround him.

Thor lays his hand back on his stomach as he feels the baby kick. The first kick was a big deal and everyone has felt it at one time or another.

Natasha is telling Thor about this new shop that's opening soon when Tony rushes in with Clint on his heels. "You guys have to see this!"

"See what?" Bruce asks as JARVIS brings up a local news station. On the screen is a picture of an industrial building in what looks like a desert. "Just watch. Sound J."

_"Repeating our top story, earlier today SHIELD extracted 50 children from this building run by an elite crime ring in the Sahara. This secret mission has been in operation for four months and was to remain a secret but was blown when the agent leading the mission got trapped in an underground tunnel after a bomb was set off. The agent is now known to be Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America."_

They all suck in a breath as Steve's picture appears on screen.

_"Officials say that Rogers is alive but injured. Luckily the worst he's got is a broken leg and they have sent agents to help him out."_

"J, mute." Tony turns to Thor, "He didn't leave you, he was on a secret mission."

Clint crosses his arms, "So what if he didn't leave him? He still choose that over Thor."

Natasha takes Thor's hand, "Yes, but that is exactly why Fury went to him. Knowing he couldn't say no when kids are involved."

Thor lets out a small laugh, "Exactly, and knowing him, if it would have been more than six months, he would have said no."

Clint still doesn't seem convinced. "Well why didn't he send a letter or something?"

Bruce readjusts his glasses. "Fury probably wouldn't let him and Steve wouldn't tell him about the pregnancy for fear of what Fury might do."

Clint relaxes a little, "Okay, fine. You win. But I'm still mad at him."

Tony nods, "You and me both."

They all silently disperse. Bruce back to his papers, Tony and Clint to get a drink and Thor up to his floor. Natasha decides to give Thor a minute to process before following him. She finds him sitting on the couch, curled up at the end. The fireplace is lit, a real fireplace, not an electric one. They used to have one, Steve saying they should keep it to make Tony happy. Then about two months ago, Thor started feeling homesick. Knowing he couldn't visit in his condition, he requested a real fireplace. Tony was more than happy to oblige.

As Natasha approaches Thor, she sees he has a picture of him and Steve at Coney Island in his hand; he also has a few tears on his face.

She sits next to him. "Hey." He looks up, eyes shining with tears, a small smile on his lips. "He didn't leave me."

She smiles back, "No, he didn't." He chokes out a laugh, "All this time he was saving people and I was thinking the worst of him." She places a hand on his stomach and her head on his shoulder. "We all did Thor. We all did." He places a hand over hers, resting his head atop hers.

They sit in silence until they both fall asleep.

Later when Bruce comes up to check on them, he finds them in that position. He smiles, covers them with a blanket and prays that Steve comes home soon.

* * *

**So how was that? I liked it in places, but not in others. Anywhore, my question. Or should I say questions cause I have two. Okay, boy or girl? And name suggestions? It would be a big help thanks. And I know, I made my birthday the due date, whatever. So review please. That is all. Peace out bitches!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, it's been way to long. Sorry. I'm not even gonna start. So thank you to jr-domo for the ideas for names. That was helpful. And it's a little shorter than I would have liked, but I did what I could. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day after the newscast, Clint and Natasha paid SHIELD a visit to get some answers. They cornered Fury and somehow got him to spill almost everything. Which is pretty impressive. Then again, not even Fury wants to cross angry assassins.

The only new information they got was that Steve was currently in a SHIELD hospital recovering. Along with his other injuries, he had some internal bleeding. Minor, but still bad. That, with the broken leg and concussion, guaranteed Steve at least one week in recovery.

Everyone had agreed that Thor shouldn't go anywhere near SHIELD right now, but he didn't want Steve to be alone. Tony and Clint wanted nothing to do with Steve yet and Bruce didn't want to go all doctor on him, like he knew he would. So that left Natasha.

She didn't really want to go either, but with a look and a quiet please from Thor, she gave in.

The next day she found herself outside the door leading to his room. She knocks quickly and waits for an answer.

"Come in." She slowly turns the doorknob before entering. Steve is lying in a bed leg propped up in pillow, fully casted. When he notices who has entered, his eyes flash with fear. It's quick, but Natasha catches it.

Instead of being angry like she thought she would be, she's actually very happy to see him. She smiles slightly at him. "To answer your questions, yes, the team and I are angry. Yes, Thor is angry. Yes, he will forgive you. No, I'm not here to kill you and yes, both Thor and the baby are perfectly healthy."

Steve raises an eyebrow, smiling. "You forgot one." She nods, sitting on the end of his bed. "Right, no he doesn't know the gender. He wants to be surprised."

Steve laughs and Natasha's smile widens slightly, she missed him more than she thought.

They make small talk for about an hour before Natasha decides to head back to the tower. Before she leaves, Steve gives her a huge stack of letters and asks if she could give them to Thor. She nods and leaves.

Once she returns she tells the others about the visit and delivers the letters to Thor. "He wanted you to have these." Thor thanks her before excusing himself to his room to read them.

As he opens the first one, he can't help but wonder exactly what these are.

_Dear Thor,_

_I think I just made the worst mistake of my life, and I can only hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me. You see, this is what happened..._

Thor spends the rest of the night reading all of the letters. Forgiving Steve a little more by the end of each.

* * *

Today was the day. Steve finally gets to go home after being stuck in the hospital for a week. They had taken his cast off the day before, gave him a clean bill of health and told him he could be discharged the following morning.

So here he was, getting ready to finally leave, his only thoughts are Thor and how his reaction will be to seeing him again.

He walks into the lobby, only to find Natasha waiting for him. He smiles as he walks over to her "And here I thought I was going to have to walk back."

She smirks at him, "Now we couldn't have that, you need to be in good shape for when Tony and Clint try to kick your ass. Thor can't come to your rescue you know."

He laughs. "Good point. Thanks for looking out for me."

She loops her arm through his and leads him to a slick black car.

They climb inside and Natasha turns to Steve, "You ready?" He takes a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be?"

She nods, turns the ignition and they peel out of there.

* * *

When they enter the tower, Steve tenses. Fully expecting to hear from JARVIS what he had heard in his nightmare.

_"Welcome home, Mr. Rogers. It is good to have you back."_

Steve breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank you, JARVIS. It's good to be back."

He smiles at Natasha as they enter the elevator; she presses the button for the lounge and then the one for his and Thor's floor. "The others are waiting for you in the lounge, they want to see you before you see Thor. I'm going to keep him company until you get there. Good luck."

"Thanks." Steve nervously steps out of the elevator and into the lounge.

There he sees Clint sitting on the back of the couch, bow in hand, Tony standing next to the couch, a drink in his hand and Bruce, sitting in the chair across from him.

Steve slowly walks into the room, under the intense gazes of the others. He stops about a half a foot away from the couch.

Tony's the one that breaks the silence. "So... Secret mission eh?" He takes a sip of his drink.

Steve nods, not really knowing what to say.

"Clint and I still want to kick your ass." He says, gesturing to Clint with his drink. "You still caused Thor a lot of pain."

Steve nods again, familiar guilt bubbling up inside.

Clint jumps off the couch and walks over to him. "Thor doesn't want us to kick your ass, and we will listen. After this." Clint rears his fist back and punches Steve hard in the jaw.

Steve winces as he rubs his jaw, knowing he deserves that and more. Clint seems satisfied. "We're square. For now." Steve nods as he and Tony both leave.

He looks over to Bruce who is just sitting there. After a minute he gets up and walks over to Steve much like Clint did. But instead of punching him, he places a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Welcome back." With that, he leaves.

Steve stands there for another minute. Happy with the way things turned out, knowing it could have been a lot worse.

He heads back to the elevator, pressing the button for his and Thor's floor eagerly. It seems to take forever, but he finally arrives. He doesn't waste a second and heads straight for the bedroom.

He pauses before the door, hearing muffled voices on the other side. He can hear Thor laughing and it's like music to his ears. He knocks before entering.

Inside he finds Natasha and Thor sitting cross-legged, across from each other on the bed.

Natasha gets up, smiling at them both before leaving. Steve studies Thor. He's not that different, his hair's a little longer, and his beard looks thicker, but what draws Steve's attentions his stomach.

There is no mistaking anything now, he is obviously pregnant.

They are silent, Thor waiting for Steve to say something and Steve not knowing what to say. Eventually it's Thor who breaks the silence. "Who punched you?"

Steve thinks he must have looked confused cause Thor smiles and points to his jaw, "There's a mark."

Steve lets out a little laugh, "Ah, Clint did." Thor nods. "Of course. It was either going to be him or Tony. Though I think Tony was to scared he'd break his hand trying."

Steve laughs again, "Yeah, sounds like him." It's silent again until Thor winces and places a hand on his stomach.

Steve is instantly worried, "You okay?" Thor nods, "Yes, of course. She's just kicking, that's all."

Steve raises an eyebrow, "She?" Thor looks down. "Yeah. It was better than calling her an it until the birth. And well, I kinda want a girl to be honest."

Steve smiles warmly, "A girl sounds wonderful." Thor looks up at him, returning his smile and gesturing for Steve to come closer.

Steve walks over to the bed and sits in the edge in front of Thor. Steve spent so much time away from him and now he is right in front of him and it's killing him because he knows he can't touch Thor. Not yet, he has to earn back that privilege.

But he doesn't have to wait very long as Thor reaches over to take his hand. He guides it to his stomach and lays it flat.

After a minute Steve feels a kick. Excitement and fear well up in his at the same time. He just can't believe it. He's going to be a father soon. They both are.

Steve continues to feel her kick until Thor's hand movies from on top of his, to the side of his face, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Steve listen, I am still a little mad, though I understand. I read the letters, which helped and I do feel bad for thinking the worst of you while you were trying to save lives. But the point is, I forgive you. I still love you and I want to raise our child together."

Steve blinks back the tears threatening to escape, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

Thor laughs, "Probably as long as I've waited to say it." Steve laughs too and pulls Thor into a kiss that they both melt into.

As they are kissing, the baby gives a mighty kick right where Steve's hand is. It causes them to break apart, Thor giving a surprise 'Oh!' as they do.

They start laughing, Steve saying through his laughter, "I guess she doesn't like it when we start making out."

That just causes Thor to laugh even harder, which makes Steve laugh harder too. Soon they are gasping for air.

Once they calm down enough, Steve sighs. "God, I've missed you."

Thor's eyes are filled with love as he locks eyes with Steve. He pulls him into a quick kiss before replying, "I missed you too, love."

Steve can feel his heart swell with happiness before pulling Thor into a hug. As they sit there, holding each other, Steve can't help but feel at home in Thor's arms.

* * *

Later they are sitting beside one another on the bed books in front of them, Steve on a laptop Tony got him.

"This is impossible." Steve closes the laptop, frustration starting to get the better of him.

Thor looks up from his book, "It's alright love, we will find suitable names."

"I know, but we have been looking for hours." Thor sets the book down and takes Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Then let's take a different approach, I will think of a girl's name and you think of a boy's, then we will see what the other thinks, okay?"

Steve relaxes a little, "Okay, sounds good." Thor nods, "Good." They think for a while before giving their ideas.

Steve starts, "Since it's going to be Odinson-Rogers, we don't want to give them a really long name, so no middle name. I was hoping, if it's a boy, we could name him after Bucky. Bucky Odinson-Rogers."

Thor smiles, "That sounds great." Steve squeezes Thor's hand, "Thanks, what have you got?"

"Well I was thinking much like you, no middle name and named after a friend."

Steve looks at him curiously, "Oh? Who?"

"I was thinking Tasha Odinson-Rogers. After Natasha, since she's done so much for me."

Steve lays his head on Thor's shoulder, "I love it. And I know Natasha will too."

Thor rests his head atop Steve's, "I hope so."

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? Please tell me? Sometimes it feels like my chapters slowly get bad the more I write. Anywhore, it's a crappy ending I know. I will try not to let so much time pass again, but I can't write until next week. Tomorrow I have volunteer stuff and it's Old Home Week, so I have rides to ride a hundred times and friends to hang out with, so see you in a couple weeks. Any ideas you have, let me know. Thanks! (btw I have no idea how I am going to do the birth scene, so any help on that is appreciated) Peace out bitches!**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE JUST AN EXCUSE PLEASE READ

**So, don't worry, this is not a discontinue note. I just wanted to tell you all that I am still doing this story, I'm just taking longer than usual for this chapter. The reason being includes amusements parks, the last weeks of summer, babysitting and high school. I also have an important project (a personal one) to do. I am hoping to update within two weeks. I have a rough outline of the chapter, but I have yet to write out any details, but I will asap. I promise. Sorry this is taking so long and that this isn't an actual update. But the next one will be! Hang in there! Thank you all.**

**Destiel101**


End file.
